Green Roses
by PsYcHoSoftheDarkSide
Summary: Sometimes things aren't what they seem. Will Jason be able to help Tommy before he goes over the edge? MM paring, Suicide, School Violence, etc... Chpt 2 in works...


A/N: Hey, just letting you know, this is the edited version of this story... we will have the unedited version available soon. Please check out our Bio for details... We weren't sure whether or not it would be safe to have it as a PG13, but please heed our warnings before you go crazy and do something rash... that's what this if is all about after all... (Is equivalent to an average book written for teens)

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, the song 'Angel' which is by Sarah Mclachlan or the GLSBT... for more information on the GLSBT look it up on the search engine of your preference.

_**Green Roses**_

The tardy bell rang just as Tommy Oliver slammed his locker closed, only to be cornered by the local school jocks.

"Well if it isn't the school fag... Get him boys." said a boy with neat blonde hair held up in short spikes, wearing a letterman jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. He was the Quarterback for the school football team, and not one to be crossed. Tommy took a quick glance around the hall. He was alone with these boys, and there was no way he would be able to fight all three of them at once. The two other boys were at his side, pinning him to the lockers, allowing the leader to pick him up by his shirt. "When will you learn to keep your queer ass out of my way? Huh Oliver? They should have never allowed a fag like you in our school!" Tommy shook with fear inside but wouldn't let on that he was afraid.

"Let me by, I have to get to class" he said trying to push his way past.

"Don't even try it with me, Oliver!"

"Jason won't let you get away with this!"

"Fuck Jason, he's not even here, no one is!" just then they heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs.

"I'll deal with you later, Oliver!" Tommy ran to his next class full speed, knowing the later he was, the more detentions he would have to face. And this time the teacher was not happy.

"I'm glad you decided to finally join us, Mr. Oliver. That will be another week's worth of detention for you, I'm afraid." Said Mr. Bugsby, giving Tommy a sharp look. History class was never a good class to be late for. He took his seat next to Jason, who sent him a curious look that plainly said "Late again?" And so Tommy shot him a different look that said "Don't ask." Mr. Bugsby continued giving a lecture on the Lexington March and Tommy drifted into his own little world where his tormentor's words played over and over…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tommy? Hey Tommy, wake up, baby!" Tommy was thrown back into reality by a rough but friendly shake of his shoulder by Jason.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Tommy said groggily, not aware that their teacher was standing over them, an unpleasant frown upon his face.

"Don't look now, but I think another week of detention should be the least of your problems. You totally zoned baby."

"Mr. Oliver, I'm afraid that this has gone far enough. You come to class late every day and you are never actually paying attention when you are here. I'm arranging a conference with your parents as well as your other teachers and the counselor."

"Oh." Tommy frowned, keeping his gaze pointed towards a scratch on his desk.

"Now please, get to lunch. Both of you." Without another word, Tommy and Jason left the class. It wasn't until they had turned the corner that Jason spoke up.

"Tommy, what's wrong baby. All of a sudden you're late for every class, and then you can't even focus on Mr. Bugsby's lectures for five minutes. It's like the minute he started talking you went into La - La Land." Tommy stared at the floor for a few split seconds but then replied.

"I'm fine Jase, I'm just a little tired from all the fights." They walked into the Juice Bar and found their usual table where the rest of the gang was hanging out, allowing Tommy to forget, if only for a little while, that life was so hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was, if anything, worse. Tommy had hardly walked two blocks from his house, when he bumped into the same boys from before, only in a bigger number, and they were ready for a real fight.

"Hey Olifag, ready to fight?" asked their leader.

"Kick his faggot ass, Drake." One of the other guys said.

"Yeah, put him in his place!" Tommy just dropped his bag, ready for what would be coming next, because that was how it worked. This was their routine, known only amongst those who were there and saw. But there was never anyone.

"If you want to kick my ass, go ahead, I don't give a shit anymore. It's not like I can stop you anyway." With each punch, kick, and degrading word, Tommy sunk further and further into his own little hole. Finally they left, feeling that their job was done for the time being, and Tommy got up, pain shooting through his body worse than any monster attack could cause. But he still walked to school slowly, knowing that he'd be late yet again. Of course, the physical damage that he had taken was nothing compared to the hateful remarks that he had absorbed since he had come to Angel Grove. Pain was only the after thought, always reminding Tommy of why he didn't belong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy quietly went through the door of his first period class, praying that he wouldn't get detention again. He had enough piled up to last anyone a lifetime.

"Good morning, Tommy. It's nice to have you in class. We were getting kind of worried today." Said Mrs. Applebee, making Tommy jump. But he forced his previous frown into a smile and grinned at his teacher.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm clock broke…" Tommy said knowing that sooner or later, that excuse wouldn't work.

"Of course, we all have off days…" Mrs. Applebee handed Tommy the day's assignment and let him find his seat next to Jason who had been waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

"Tommy, what happened? I know you're late a lot of the time, but never this late. And don't even try the alarm clock excuse…"

"Nothing baby… As I said, my alarm clock broke..." Tommy whispered, not wanting to disturb the rest of the class any more than he already had coming in.

"Whatever you say, baby." Jason whispered back, giving his boyfriend a hug, noticing how Tommy flinched away. This was something he'd have to discuss with the others before bringing it up with Tommy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time lunch rolled around, Tommy was stuck in lunch detention, so since Zack had a dentist appointment and Trini was busy tutoring some other students, Jason sat with Billy and Kim, hardly touching his food.

"Jase, what's wrong, you've hardly taken a bite of your food." Billy commented, noticing Jason's strange behavior.

"Yeah Jason, what's eating you up?" Kim asked.

"I dunno... it's just... have you noticed Tommy acting strangely lately... especially today?" Jason let a heavy sigh escape his lips.

"Well, he has been a lot quieter than usual... but I mean, quiet is typical for Tommy isn't it? I mean, in public places?" Kim replied. "That and he's always late to class, but I mean, we've all gotten used to him being late a lot since the beginning."

"I saw him earlier in the corridor... he was walking strangely... hunched over even... Perhaps something happened yesterday or on the way to school today. I mean, that would explain why he was so late for Mrs. Applebee's class." Billy thought over all the strange quirks that he had just noticed in Tommy's recent behavior.

"I just don't get it, Billy, Kim... He flinched away from me when I hugged him in class this morning... I'm worried." Jason looked at Billy and Kim in despair.

"Why don't we all go find Tommy and talk to him... maybe we'll get another piece of the puzzle..." Kim suggested.

"Maybe we should… Billy?" Jason looked to his longtime friend.

"I am just as concerned about Tommy, so I will accompany you as well." The three teens got up, threw away their unfinished meals and proceeded to find their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just as the trio walked into the hallway that was near the room Tommy was serving his detention in, that they saw Tommy being hassled by Drake and his cronies. Jason watched in horror as he heard the cruel words spoken by the school quarterback.

"Watch it Faggot! I thought I told you to stay out of my sight." Drake spat nastily. Jason's heart sank as Tommy couldn't find words to respond. "You aren't welcome here! No one wants you here. Get out of our school, Olifag." Jason watched Drake push Tommy against the locker roughly and could see his boyfriend wince in pain as his back hit the cold hard locker dial. Rage surged through him, just seeing his boyfriend like this, not even sticking up for himself reminded him of what Tommy had told him once before. He knew Tommy couldn't bring himself to fight back. They watched as the jocks left Tommy there, looking worse than anyone had seen him before.

"That's it, I'm going after him. I swear..." Jason said, his temper flaring beyond control.

"No, Jase... Tommy needs you more than he needs you to kick anyone's ass... Just think how bad it would be if you got suspended for fighting." Kim pointed out. Jason looked from Drake to Tommy and sighed heavily.

"You're right Kim... I'll go talk to Tommy..." Jason walked up to Tommy as if nothing was wrong. "Hey baby, what's going on?" He watched as Tommy looked up at him the once hurt expression no longer lingering on his face save for the hurt look in his deep chocolate eyes.

"Nothing much... I'm just not looking forward to having my parents here to talk about me being late. So, how was lunch?" Tommy replied.

"Tommy, don't lie to me... I saw what Drake and them did to you." Jason said with the most serious tone he could manage.

"It's nothing baby. They're just being stupid..." Jason knew better.

"Tommy, please, don't lie to me. I care about you more than anyone else. I don't want you to feel hurt." Jason said, not dropping the subject as he knew Tommy wanted him to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Jason walked into the boy's locker room to change for Gym class, only to be confronted by Drake and his cronies.

"Well... if it ain't Olifag's boyfriend."

"Shut the hell up before I shut you up, Drake. I know your shit. I know how you used to tease Billy in school, and then Kim... and all of my friends. I'm not going to just stand and watch as you mess with my boyfriend." Jason yelled, attracting the attention of the whole locker room.

"You think you're tough, eh Scott? You think you can stand up for that weak faggot boyfriend of yours huh?" Drake said loudly. At this, Jason lunged after Drake, only to be held back by someone. Jason looked back to see Rocky behind him. It enraged him that Rocky would have the nerve to stop him from doing what he felt he had to do.

"Back off Rocky... you can't hold me back like this for long anyway. I have to do this!" Jason pulled from out of Rocky's grasp and he lunged once again at Drake. Jason had Drake on the ground in mere seconds, in a rather strong headlock when their coach came out and broke the fight up.

"Jason, what's gotten into you today? I don't think I've had a fight in this locker room for a couple years now." the coach said in disappointment. The coach looked at both boys sadly and continued. "I'm afraid that since you were the one to start the fight, Jason, that you'll have to serve detention with me for a week in the Health classroom."

"Whatever..." Jason said, walking to his locker to quickly change into his uniform. Just as soon as the Coach left the room, Drake walked up to him.

"You'll regret this big time. I know how to get to you, Scott." Drake spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy slowly changed after P.E., it was his last class of the day and since he walked home because he only lived a short distance from the school it didn't matter how long it took. He was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a thud, sounding like someone hitting a locker with their fist. He turned slowly and saw Drake standing there with a small smirk on his face, behind him were his two running buddies Bruce and Sam.

"What do you want" he said trying to sound tough and not convey that he was terrified.

"I told ya before Olifag I was going to get you, well now's the time, I told the Coach that I wanted to work out and he gave me the key to lock up, we're all alone". Drake held up a shiny silver key that had the coaches keychain hooked to it. There was no doubt in Tommy's mind now that he was in major trouble. His stomach dropped and his mind raced to think of a way to get out of the situation. He wished that Jason was here, he would have a chance of getting away then, but he didn't stand a chance now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy felt the air leave his body. Sam punched Tommy with all of his might, pitching his body across the slick cold hard floor. He came over to Tommy and Tommy put his hands over his face to protect himself. Sam hauled Tommy close to his face by his shirt and whispered venomously "I will never forget this Tommy. I want you to remember it too because you had the chance to be with someone who cared for you and loved you unconditionally but you shit all over that chance, you will NEVER get it back" with that he shoved Tommy's body back down and stepped on Tommy's ribs on his way out of the locker room. Tommy could hear the whoops and yells of the three men as they left the gym. Tommy let himself recover what energy he had left and hastily redressed, knowing that there was no way he could keep going on after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran out of the locker room and stumbled his way to his house and opened the door. He rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for some pain medications finally finding some 500 mg Advil. He grabbed six pills in haste and went to the refrigerator to get something to wash them down. He saw a bottle of tequila and smiled to himself. He got a shot glass and poured a shot; he put three pills in his mouth and downed the shot and the pills. He did that with the other three pills and downed one more shot. After four shots he had a horrible taste in his mouth. He looked in the fridge again and saw a case of Raspberry Smirnoff Ice. He grabbed one and took a sip. He smiled at the wonderful taste and walked to his room. He wanted to call Jason and tell him what happened and tell him that he was going to come over so they could talk.

He sat down gingerly on his bed and dialed Jason's number. He frowned when he got the answering machine and decided to leave a message, knowing that Jason would be home soon. After the sixth ring, Tommy heard the answering machine pick up.

"We're sorry but we are not at home right now. Please leave a message at the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Tommy waited for the long beep and then left a message.

"Jason... I just can't handle this anymore... It's even worse than it was back at my old school... I need to see you... talk to you about this... I can't do this on my own anymore... I need your help. I'll be over as soon as possible. Please be home when I get there." Tommy said, his words slightly slurred from the quick effects of the Tequila. Tommy got up, leaving the phone hanging from its cord, and made his way to his car, that was parked in the garage awaiting him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy did his best to get to Jason's house without a problem, and did so successfully, but Jason wasn't home, nor were Jason's parents, and so Tommy, who could now hardly walk in a straight line to his car, was forced deeper into his whirlpool of pain as he started the engine of the white Toyota Tercel and drove back onto the highway, taking great care not to swerve until staying awake got to be too much and he started to nod off. His eyelids drooped dangerously low until he could no longer keep them up and he was lost in his drug induced sleep, not knowing the next thing he would hear would be the screech of metal on metal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason silently drove home on the highway. It wasn't until he heard the heart wrenching sound of metal hitting metal and saw a white Toyota Tercel and a black Suburban crash on the other side of the highway, that he was snapped out of his thoughts about Tommy, when his ranger instincts flared up. He quickly stopped in the median and ran towards the crash, seeing the passengers of the black suburban getting out easily. But the other car wasn't so lucky and had gotten its engine smashed in and had been tumbled into the road in front of him. It was then that Jason stopped in his tracks as he realized that it was Tommy's mother's car, the one that she had told him he could use since she had gotten a new car.

"Shit no, Tommy!" Jason ran to the driver's side of the vehicle in hysterics, his panicked gaze falling upon his boyfriend whose head was resting on the steering wheel. "Tommy, Tommy, please be okay!"

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

Jason wrenched open the door of the Toyota as the smell of gasoline being heated found it's way to his nose. He quickly pulled Tommy out of the wreck and as far away from it as he could when the car caught fire and blew up. He found that Tommy had a small stream of blood coming from his head under his long hair.

"Tommy, please, talk to me! Say something!" Jason croaked loudly, trying desperately to pull Tommy back to reality. Tommy's eyes cracked open, tears quickly spilling as the pain he was in registered in his already clouded mind.

"Jase…" Jason pulled Tommy closer. "Jase, I love… you…" Jason locked eyes with Tommy.

"I love you too, Tommy. You know that right?" He watched as Tommy struggled to stay in the world of the living.

"I'm sorry, Jase… I couldn't stop them… I'm so sorry." Tommy slurred as he closed his dark chocolate eyes.

"What do you mean, Tommy? Tommy?" Jason watched as his lover's chest fell for the last time. "No! You weren't supposed to die like this Tommy! You were supposed to be here for always, just like we promised!" Jason let out a heavy sob as held back tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "No! Why Lord? Why did you have to take him from me?" he buried his face into the still chest of his boyfriend, catching a whiff of strong alcohol mixed with something else.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here…_

Even after the police, firefighters, and paramedics arrived, Jason stayed where he was with Tommy's body, sobbing uncontrollably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimberly Hart was headed towards the local mall to hang out with Trini and Aisha who were waiting for her when she hit a traffic jam on the highway. 'What the hell is going on' Kim thought to herself as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She noticed black smoke not too far from where she was and everyone there was out of their cars watching. 'God, it must be an accident… When will people learn not to drink and drive?' she thought, getting out of her car to get a closer look. That was when she noticed a familiar red truck parked haphazardly in the median and ran up to the scene to find Jason with a body in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't tell who the person was, because their hair hid what part of the person's face that wasn't covered by Jason's hunched over figure.

"Jason? Jason, please, what's wrong? What happened?" Kim asked trying to get Jason's attention. Jason slowly looked up, revealing the identity of the person in his arms. Just one look at the person's face made Kimberly gasp in horror. "Tommy? Oh my god…

Oh Jason. I'm sorry…" Kimberly suppressed a sob. "Jase, I'll be right back." She said sadly, knowing that she was the only one thinking clearly enough to alert the other rangers to what had happened. Her first choice was Billy and she quickly called him on her cell phone. Hardly three rings and Billy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Kim… Something's happened…" Kimberly said as calmly as she could. It was still setting in that Tommy was dead.

"What? What's happened Kim?" Kimberly felt a sense of dread in her stomach as she took a deep breath and continued.

"Billy…" she gulped. "I was on my way to the mall and I hit a traffic jam…"she choked on her words knowing that it would be the most difficult thing she's ever had to tell someone.

"Kim, what's happened? Please tell me."

"I saw smoke, and then I saw Jason's red truck sitting in the median not too far away…" she let out a sob. "When I ran up to him… he… he was sitting down with someone in his arms… Oh God Billy, it's Tommy…" she choked again unable to say the next two words that would have made the story complete.

"What about Tommy, Kim? What's happened to him?" Billy voice sounded raspy.

"Oh Billy, I can't say it, I don't even want it to be true..." she sobbed, hoping that Billy would get the picture.

"You mean..." Billy's voice faltered. "You mean he's... dead?" Billy asked in a whisper.

"It's no fair, he never deserved this! He was one of us for Christ's sake!" Kim cried out.

"I know, Kim, no one ever does. Tell me where you are and I'll get there as soon as I can." Kim told him and let him go so she could be with Jason.

"Jason… I just talked to Billy, he's going to be here as soon as he can…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy's mother and father arrived on the scene soon after Billy had arrived with the other rangers, all of them teary eyed and in shock. But none of that could compare to how Jason felt. Tommy's mother and father were talking with a coroner about what cause Tommy to die like that, since the paramedics had determined that Tommy had only had a mild concussion. They were looking into every possibility, even testing what blood was left in Tommy's veins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver please..." the balding man motioned for them to sit down. What he had to tell them was going to be shocking. "There is a high probability that your son was... raped..." the coroner said calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Oliver concern etched in her usually soft features.

"Most likely multiple times with severe nerve and tissue damage to his anus... There are scratch marks on his skin... and severe bruising to multiple areas of his body. Some of the bruises are old... while others probably formed not even a few hours ago. There are toxic levels of Ibuprofen and alcohol in his bloodstream. I would say that all together, with the overdose, those several factors are to blame for your son's death."

"You mean my son was Raped?!" Mrs. Oliver screamed in hysterics, wanting nothing more than the coroner's words to be untrue.

"Raped" Jason overheard one of the coroners say. He rushed over to them and grabbed the guy by the collar

"What do you mean, was he raped? Did someone rape my baby?" he became hysterical and Billy and Kim had to pull him off the guy and calm him down. He collapsed onto Billy's shoulder in a fit of tears.

"Jason... it's okay... we'll find out who did it sooner or later..." Billy said... not knowing what exactly to say to his friend in red.

Jason's mind flashed back to when he was holding Tommy in his arms and the scents lingering on him. Apart from the alcohol, now Jason knew... 'Sex... stale sex, Alcohol, and something else...' It was a scent that he knew, that he had smelled before.

"I know who did it..." Jason said to himself. "I see them everyday... but who..." The wheels in his mind turned until he remembered where he had smelt it… In the Locker Room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time between those few precious last moments with Tommy and the day that he would be forced to say his last goodbyes seemed to go on forever. Jason could hardly bring himself to face going to school, and when he did go, he expected Tommy to come into class late, saying that it had all been one sick joke. Even the stricter teachers didn't expect Jason to pay much attention. After all, once Tommy had died, word had spread through the school. But at least no one seemed to bother him.

Everything seemed to pass him by. Even the kind words of those around him couldn't make the pain of losing Tommy go away. Of course, Jason had noticed that Tommy's death had changed a lot of people for the better. Bulk and Skull no longer picked on others, and had also been unable to enjoy things with the same gusto. They had even told Jason and the other Rangers that they were sorry about Tommy and actually missed him.

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

It was not long before Tommy's parents had made arrangements for the memorial service and the burial. They had asked that Jason write a eulogy since he was one of the few that knew Tommy best. It was such a sad occasion and one of the first times that Jason didn't feel numb. He knew that today, he would have to fight his tears while reading his eulogy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat before looking at all of the people who had come to Tommy's funeral. He silently pulled out a piece of lined paper that he had written his eulogy for Tommy on.

"I want to start out by saying that Thomas Gerald Oliver was the love of my life. But he was much more than that. He was one of the toughest guys I know, and he put up with a lot of stuff and he helped a lot of people in the short time that he was here." Jason paused as he saw that all eyes were upon him. "He had a spirit that soared, a voice that spoke volumes, and a soul that had the depth of a thousand oceans. Our souls were entwined, they were one. That day that he died in my arms it was like a piece of me died with him, a piece I may never get back."

_In the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here…_

He let out a deep breath and continued, his hands shaking.

"Tommy taught me something, he taught me that no matter how strong a person seems on the outside, on the inside they can be weaker than anyone can imagine. Tommy kept a lot of things inside. I wish I had known then what I know now, maybe then it wouldn't have been too late. Maybe I could have helped. But I am not going to dwell on what should or shouldn't have happened. I am going to remember Tommy how I always want to keep him in my heart, a man with a heart of gold, a winning personality, and the man who held my heart in the palm of his hands with great care, as if it was the most precious gift one could ever get. I want to say that I love Tommy, I always will, and that even though I have been offered a place in the Geneva Peace Conference I am declining the position and starting a Gay, Lesbian, Straight, Bisexual, and Transgender Alliance. We will accept all who want to join and will meet at the Juice Bar. I hope to hold fund raisers and other events to raise money for the Thomas Gerald Oliver Foundation, a foundation I am starting in Tommy's honor to help troubled youths who go through all of the pain, heart ache and depression that Tommy went through. I dedicate the rest of my life to this cause and will do my best to make a difference." Jason refolded the paper and put it into the pocket of his jacket. He then left the podium and took his seat with the other rangers, as Tommy's father walked up.

The words of each person who spoke about Tommy just seemed to pass over him as Jason realized that this was the last time he would see Tommy. He began to cry shamelessly not caring who saw. Sure, he would have his friends surrounding him, but no one could ever replace Tommy in his heart. When it was time for all of the people close to Tommy to say their final goodbyes, Jason felt the urge to hold onto Tommy and never let go. Soon after, Jason, the Rangers, and Tommy's family watched as the casket was lowered into the ground.

_Far away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here…_

Jason said one last goodbye as he softly kissed the large white granite headstone, laid a single white rose on the ground, and turned away to leave, his heart heavy with grief.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here…_

A/N2: Okay, Read and Review, just remember, any flames will be used for our barbecue… Hope you liked the fic and that it touched you. The kind of violence depicted in this fic happens all too often in schools even today. If you see someone who is struggling to just get through the day, help them, lend an ear… Show them that they are not really alone. Thank You.


End file.
